The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A painting cabin of a painting installation is generally supplied with clean fresh air which is brought in an air preparation installation to a temperature which is predetermined by the respective paint supplier of, for example, 20±2° C. and a predetermined air humidity of, for example, 65±3%. Exhaust air is drawn away together with free-floating paint particles. The exhaust air is cleaned in respect of the paint particles and other dirt. The exhaust air generally has a temperature of 20° C. and an air humidity of 70%. It is drawn in by fans and is discharged from the building of the painting installation. In this instance, however, the thermal energy of the exhaust air remains unused, wherein known devices for recovering energy from exhaust air require minimum temperatures of 70° C.